Voice command technology enables operation of a device through user voice instructions. This technology has become increasingly popular and, as a result, the number and type of devices capable of voice control has steadily increased. This is especially true regarding cellular phones and certain automobile functions, such as operating a radio or navigation system, that users increasingly demand have a ‘hands free’ mode. Without the need to operate a device through buttons or switches, users may use voice command enabled devices while performing other tasks and with increased safety. The use of such devices, however, may give rise to certain conflicts when a user wants to mute the device or when multiple devices are within range of a user's voice. The ability of a device to selectively manage commands or voice data would greatly increase the functionality of voice command devices.